


An Itchy Situation

by Aestheticdenbrough



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Condoms, First Time, Flavored Lube, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Loss of Virginity, Lube, M/M, Moaning, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak is a twenty year old virgin.He thinks he’s found the perfect person, perfect timing, everything all planned to a t. He got he and his boyfriend of three months, Richie, a hotel room somewhere nice for an exciting Saturday night.Everything seems to go perfectly amazing right up until a few hours later.





	An Itchy Situation

Eddie Kaspbrak is a twenty year old virgin. He knows it’s perfectly normal for someone his age not to be sexually active or to have never had sex before at all. The problem is that he’s gotten very close to it and now that it’s been so postponed he just wants to get it the fuck over with (no pun intended). He thinks he’s found the perfect person, perfect timing, everything all planned to a t. He got he and his boyfriend of three months, Richie, a hotel room somewhere nice for the exciting Saturday night. He got the nice condoms; the ones with words like sexy and smooth printed on the box, also paying attention to how well they supposedly work and how long they’re meant to last. He wants to be as safe as he can be. He texts Richie a picture of the box, the writing all scrawly and elegant. It somehow makes Eddie trust it more to make him feel good. He doesn’t know what he like yet and figures he ought to try bottoming at least once, why not now?

Rickety Dick: Nice. did u get the lube or is that going to be my job?

The boy texts back in response to the picture. Knowing Richie, though, it doesn’t come until Eddie has already left the store and is home in his pajamas, he’s not leaving his house again any time soon. He may not be a child anymore but it doesn’t stop his fear of being out and about after dark, though he’d never admit it. Sonia Kaspbrak’s voice still rings through his head; Nothing good ever happens after 8 pm, Eddiebear.

My Spaghet: I forgot it. Get your own I guess? As long as it’s not the shitty stuff. If it is get something new. If I wanted weird chemicals up my ass I would buy a dildo from AliExpress.

Eddie types his response back hastily, sighing to himself. He doesn’t know how he could have forgotten that. Well, sorta, he has to remind himself that he’s new to this and that it wasn’t even that big of a mistake. It’s just his nerves getting to him like always. It’s the Friday before their planned out Saturday escapades and he can feel himself absolutely bursting with excitement and nervousness. A very specific flavor of jittery, if you will. What if he can’t calm down enough to be loose enough? What if Richie ends up not liking him because he’s not good at sex? The thoughts race through his troubled mind. At least Richie doesn’t mind being his first time.

He sleeps in for most of Saturday morning, he doesn’t even get up until around fifteen past noon. He packs clean pajamas and underwear into his bag, then his loofah and the unopened bag of condoms. Before even putting any fresh clothes on, he studies himself in the mirror, pulling up his shirt to look at his abs and trying to flex his biceps only to be a bit disappointed. He gets on his bedroom floor and does a couple of push ups and crunches. Realistically, he knows that no change in his body is actually possible in the small amount of time, but he feels better about his body once he looks in the mirror again when finished with the mini workout.

He waits to take a shower in the hotel bathroom once he checks in before Richie gets there. He uses up most of the hot water and damn near all of the mini bottles of shampoo and conditioner that were on a tray on the bathroom counter when he got there. He comes out with red and steamy skin and water droplets running down his body. He finally feels refreshed and ready. Clean really does make a difference. He rubs the towel over himself and dries his hair carefully before rubbing in some lotion. He doesn’t know at this point if this is all to be nicer for Richie or just a form of self care- probably both.

He’s just pulling on his clean underwear when he hears a key card slide into the door to unlock it. He quickly pulls on the light blue briefs the rest of the way up and peers out of the bathroom door while Richie comes in. He’s not even sure that Richie knows that he’s already here. He watches Richie sprinkle rose petals over the bed all seemingly at random. He tries his best to be the romantic, but he wouldn’t stoop into the territory of making the petals into a heart, or would he? That is in fact what Richie is doing, Eddie just can’t tell from his secret angle of view. He decides he can’t keep this up even a second longer. He runs out into the room in nothing but his briefs and jumps right onto the bed, petals and all, leaving the flowers all threatening to fall off the bed as they fly up when he flops down onto the blanket.

“Hey, Rich,” he says sheepishly after he sees how he’s startled him with his dramatic entrance. Enter stage, front and center? Eddie Kaspbrak. Richie plops onto the bed next to him and pokes his bare chest between his pecks.

“Well hello to you too, Edsie my boy,” Richie says with a joking smile. His smile gets even wider when he sees Eddie face redden in reaction to the oddly cutesy nickname, one that’s not even normal for Richie to use on his boyfriend. He’s very much the lovey type of partner, and it’s clear to anyone who’s met them who of the two is more emotional and hopelessly romantic one, and it just so happens to be the loveable dork that is the aspiring comedian, Richie Tozier.

“C’mon, let’s get this started,” Eddie nearly purrs to him, laying on his back so that Richie can straddle his hips, leaning down to give Eddie’s lips a tender kiss, nothing unusual between the two of them. Eddie may be a virgin, but he’s gotten some sort of action. He and Richie can hardly hang out just the two of them without ending up all over each other and ending up making out.

Richie sits back up for a moment, pulling Eddie up with him so that he’s sitting in Eddie’s lap and pulling them even closer, his arms wrapped around Eddie’s torso. He makes it more even and equal by removing his own shirt, showing off the little hickeys and bite marks Eddie had left two days ago or so. They stay chest to chest with their lips locked together, richie caresses Eddie’s waist with one hand and the other on the back of Eddie’s shoulder. He migrates his mouth with gentle kisses down Eddie’s jaw and then sweetly down his neck until he nibbles the skin a little more around his shoulder near the collarbone, an easy place for Eddie to hide the marks later on. “Are you sure you’re ready, Eds?” Richie asks in a soft voice, looking back into Eddie’s deep brown eyes.

“I’m positive,” Eddie says with a nod and an enthusiastic smile. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt so ready in his life now in bed with Richie, warm skin touching warm skin. It’s a wonderful feeling laced with safety and security. It’s lovely to feel so safe and comfortable with someone else, especially in a situation where he’s so vulnerable.

Richie nods and turns enough to grab the bottle of lube he brought with him. Strawberry scented and warming, one that Richie thinks Eddie will surely like. Strawberry scented things have always reminded him of Eddie. Eddie prepares himself ad scoots out from under Richie, pulling off his underwear slowly. “It’ll be easier if you crouch down a little on your hands and knees,” Richie suggests. Eddie sees him pull down his pants and is shocked that he hadn’t felt Richie’s erection on his lower stomach when he’d been sitting on top of him. The shock wears off and he finally nods and gets into the position Richie had described. Sex already seems messier than he thought it would be. He hears the pop of Richie uncapping the lube. What he hadn’t expected was for Richie’s lube coated fingers to pry their way into penetrating Eddie’s ass even before he gets any dick action.

He lets out what he realizes must be what his own moaning sounds like as Richie’s fingers are quick to try and stretch him out in preparation. Richie’s free hand grips Eddie’s hip to make sure he stays steady under him. After Richie decides that Eddie is malleable enough for it not to bring him too much pain with the real thing, Richie moves to slowly push the tip of his dick against the rim of Eddie’s hole.

Eddie feels the warm tingle of the sensation and remembers that Richie had brought a warming kind of lube, so of course the tingling and minor itchy feeling is how it’s supposed to feel and it’s supposed to be a feeling he likes. And it may even just be because it’s his first time and his body isn’t yet used to it. Richie pushes in, rocking them slowly and purposefully, not wanting to make Eddie’s first time too chaotic. When he first cums he stays in for a while until Eddie does as well. He finally pulls out and pulls off the soiled condom to toss out into the trash can. Both of them are out of breath as Richie lays down on his side to face eddie, both of them soon drifting off into a sweaty and exhausted sleep.

Eddie wakes up later to a burning type of itching in his bottom, both inside and outside around his hole. He nudges Richie’s sleeping figure awake. “Richie,” he hisses in a worried whisper. “Is it supposed to burn and itch?” he asks as Richie’s eyes open. “It’s like how hives feel,” he explains with an uncomfortable shift to try and ease some of his discomfort.

“Not that I know of?” Richie mumbles out. The clock on the nightstand reads some number after one in the morning that he can’t read properly without his glasses. “Look it up on google?” he suggests with a shrug.

Eddie grabs his phone and does as Richie told him to. The first result makes his eyes go wide, “Richie, what was in that lube?” he asks, not really ready for any sort of answer. “I think I’m allergic to something in it.”

Richie sits up immediately at that, “Emergency room?” he asks with a sorry expression on his face.

“Emergency room,” Eddie agrees with a disappointed sigh about how his first time ended up, despite the fact that he felt good during.


End file.
